


Bell

by Judin



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Poetry, Post-War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judin/pseuds/Judin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem about Frodo's longing for the sea. Partially inspired by Tolkien's The Sea-Bell, from The Adventures of Tom Bombadil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bell

From far away a tolling bell  
to wake me from my bed  
and cries of wheeling, waiting birds  
bring refuge from the dread  
  
Come sunlight and come morrow-day  
I’ve waited patiently  
Outside my house you rise in time  
but you are cold to me  
  
There’s hollowness and haunted dreams  
that food and drink can’t chase  
No laughter of good company  
can rocky paths erase  
  
In this fair country, in the sun  
my home is under hill  
but when I hear the tolling bell  
my heart will not be still  
  
So fare you well, my childhood’s hearth  
I’m riding to the sea  
Where lithe, swift ship and wheeling birds  
are waiting patiently


End file.
